Anton Eriksson/Relationships
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. Romances Helene Eriksson Morrigan Eriksson Océane Eriksson Linnea Eriksson Anđelka Eriksson Blodwen Eriksson , Anton's incredibly abusive first wife and the mother of three of his children, whom she pressured him into having with physical violence. He was forced by his father to marry her. Throughout their marriage he tortured, beat and forced herself on him. She died in 1981 was killed by her own curse whilst evading arrest. She died in Anton's arms as he comforted her, despite everything she did to him.]] (A full relationship page can be found here) Blodwen "Wendy" Eira Eriksson (née Vaughan), known to Anton usually as just Wen, was Anton's incredibly abusive first wife. Thirteen years his senior, Blodwen knowingly entered into a marriage with Anton when he was being coerced and forced to go through with it (under the threat of his mother and two siblings being severly hurt) by his father, this all took place when he was only eighteen and she was thrity one. Over the course of their eight years of marriage Blodwen emotionally, verbally, physically and sexually abused Anton; their marriage ended only with her death at the hands of aurors Ayanda and Alastor Moody. For decades after the end of the "union", Anton was in complete denial about the true nature of what he went through. Having formed some kind of trauma bond with her, Anton "loved" her, and was devastated by her loss. Anton and Blodwen first met shortly after Ulrik's initial pronouncement to Anton that he would be doing this and Anton's aforementioned "heavily coerced" agreement to go ahead with it. Anton had expressed concerns about being neither interested nor emotionally ready for marriage, and Urik doubled down; when Anton went to his mother for advice she tried to argue her son's case which only caused anger at her "insolence". He was given a coice between his mother bieng hurt, and going theough with this. He'd reluctantly agreed. He believed that by doing this he was preventing his mother from coming to harm on his account. In his mind, if he did this, Brigitte would be safe from then on. Whether he would be safe, well that was another question entirely; in fact it was arguably a literal impossibility considering the circumstances of the marriage. Their wedding was described as having "an atmosphere like that of a funeral" by Anton's younger brother, Andreas. This was due to the sombre atmosphere that hung around the affair. Blodwen pretended to be equally as unwilling to get married, in order to make Anton feel as if she was on his side, though Anton had his misgivings about this he chose to believe her initially, by nature tending toward giving people the benefit of the doubt with all things. Things were fairly calm, if completely loveless in the marriage for the first few months. Despite what Blodwen had hoped, Anton did not suddenly fall madly in love with her the moment they were pronounced man and wife, instead he spent the months awkwardly rejecting Wendy, while she remained uncomfortably persistent. After around three months of this, Wendy's rage came out and she beat, screamed at, and guilted him until he agreed to sleep with her as she'd wanted him to since day one. Over the next year or so this behaviour continued, with a cycle of Wendy demanding Anton do something he didn't want to, and Wendy beating him into submission. This happened in all manner of situation, for all manner of 'reasons' petty to serious. Wendy led Anton to believe that it was him who was driving her to this through his unfair actions, he eventually came to believe he deserved everything he got for making his wife completely miserable. The stress of this led Anton to a nervous breakdown, where he eventually decided that his only option was to commit sucicde by jumping of the Hohenzollern Bridge during the . He was convinced not to by his best friend and his brother in law, despite at this point believing here was no better option, to go on. About a year later, Anton and Wendy announced that they were having their first child, which of course was something Wendy had pressured him to the point of forcing him to agree to. Wendy insisted she was "sure" it was going to a girl with "blonde hair but Anton's eyes and features", seemingly thinking that by virtue of being pregnant she could inexplicably predict what her offspring would look like. During said pregnancy, she amped up her abuse radically until finally the baby was born. He was a boy, whom Blodwen insisted on calling Gavin Eriksson, allowing Anton to pick only one of the middle names because it was "her baby". Lilja Leifursdóttir , despite having wanted to move in with Lilja to "see what happened". While neither of them necessarily expected to marry each other, they loved each other and missed each other terribly.]] (A full relationship page can be found here) Lilja Leifursdóttir was, to begin with, one of Anton's first girlfriends, whom he reconnected with later in life. This was after him having been made to suddenly cut ties with her when he was forced to marry his first wife, Blodwen Eriksson. After reconnecting, the pair hit it off again after she began visiting him while he was falsely imprisoned. The pair spent a lot of time together after his divore and then his release and eventually married each other in June , along with Helene Eriksson, and Morrigan Eriksson, the four constitute a polyamourous marriage. He took a long time to reconnect with Lilja, due mostly to his guilt around how they split, for some reason he was scared that she wouldn't have figured out that it was not by his design he vanished and then suddenly married an older woman he'd never met when they'd been excitedly planning for her to move into the new home he'd bought in , . Unsurprisingly, Lilja had gathered that this had not been something he'd done by design, and rather than being mad she was just fearful for him. Family Magnus Eriksson , Anton's first born son little boy. This is his favourite picture of him, apparently. Possibly because he looks adorable. Throughout Magnus' life, he and his father have been very close, Anton always having been his primary caregiver. The pair were very comfortable with confiding in one another.]] (A full relationship page can be found here) Magnus Eriksson (born Gavin Magnus Kian Eriksson), or Maggie as Anton more often seems to like to call him, is Anton's eldest son and child. Of "Gavin"'s three names, Anton was "permitted" to pick only one: Magnus, who as a child he started to call himself by the name instead of his first. Born in the middle of January , Anton was only 21 when the boy was born. Despite extreme apprehension around the idea of having a child at the time, Anton hadn't felt ready for it, he was coerced and essentially beaten into agreeing to it by his abusive first wife, Wendy. Despite this, Anton loved and cared for the boy as best he could. Feeling anxious and out of his depth at the very thought of being a father, Anton was terrified of the idea of messing the whole delicate thing up. This was not helped by Wen, who would constantly accuse him of this despite treating Magnus as more or less a discardable toy she was bored with now the novelty had worn off. Anton tried his best to shield and hide Magnus away during his Wendy's outbursts of anger toward him, so that Maggie wouldn't have to be scared by seeing his mother attack his father right in front of him. He would find out later in life, in conversations with his son about what happened when Magnus was a child, that he'd had little in the way of success in this department, which was a devastating revelation. Magnus remembers hearing the yelling, as well as his own screaming in fear or pain. Over the year, Anton was "convinced" to have two more children, a son and a daughter, and while Eira grabbed Wendy's attention for slightly longer than the boys, the responsibility involved with looking after all of the children, which she'd been apparenty so desperate to have, simply seemed to annoy ''her. After this it was Anton who took on looking after them when he was at home primarily, knowing to find people to look after them when he was away for work (such as nannies) because he knew full well that Wendy wouldn't do so properly. Though he loved his work, he also didn't want to be absent in Magnus' life, and so (while he still threw and attended the obligatory parties) he made sure to spend as much of his downtime as he could with his family. This despite the fact this would mean spending more time with Wendy, and much as he loved her, the threat of her impending outbursts were not a motivating factor. It was when Magnus was 4, in , that Wendy was killed at the hand of renowned Ayanda and Alastor Moody in early May of the year while evading capture with Evan Rosier. Visibly suffering some of the more acute effects of Blodwen's prolonged use of the on him, and mourning the loss of his wife, his first instinct was still to ask them to allow him to make sure his eldest, Magnus, was safely somewhere where wasn't going to see his mother this way (dead) before he agreed to answer their questions, given that if he did he would likely remember. Over the years following this, despite not having been the one who wanted to have children, Anton endeavoured to raise Magnus and his siblings as best he could. There wasn't much in the way of adjustment to being a single parent, as he'd essentially been acting as one already, but he did now try and make things more fun. Endeavouring to take his children on fun holidays where they got to see the histories of other magical cultures. This wasn't exactly the perfect upbringing, this he was willing to admit, as he was heavy in denial about what had happened to him during his marriage to Wendy, but it wasn't a total failure on his part. During his teenage years, Magnus made an effort, along with Anton's older brother Anders, to try and help Anton out of the dire mental state and denial that he was still lingering in from the 8 years of constant wearing down from Blodwen. Though he and his son had plenty of fun times, they also had a lot of extremely difficult conversations. While Magnus wanted to help his father, and was glad when he saw the progress he was clearly making, but at other times it could be frustrating, as sometimes Anton looked like he was never going to get any better, like he was never going to be able to see what happened as anything other than ''his fault. Jesper Eriksson , Anton's second-born son, smiling away. This is Anton's favourite image of his son, perhaps because he looks so adorable. Like with Magnus, people notice a strong resemblance with him personality-wise.]] '''Jesper Eriksson (born Dafydd Jesper Afon Eriksson), affectionately known to Anton usually as Jessie, is anton's secon son and child. Like his elder brother, and younger sister, he was born to Anton and his abusive first wife, who coerced him into having children earlier than he'd wanted. Jesper was born in the November of , when Anton had been 23, and even after already having a son, he was worried about the extra responsibility he'd have. Also like with this elder brother Gavin Magnus, Anton was "permitted" to pick only one of his son's three names, in this case it was Jesper. Despite the circumstances of Jesper's birth, Anton made a real effort to be there for his son. His main concern with the idea of being a father being the fear he was not yet ready to take on the responsibility of it, and that it would cause him to lose his freedom far earlier than he'd wanted. Eira Eriksson Gabriel Eriksson Willamina Eriksson Inessa Eriksson Anders Eriksson , Anton's elder brother by seven years, who in some ways is more of a parental figure to Anton than their father ever properly was to him. This is apparently one of Anton's favourite pictures of him, presumably because he's smiling. Anton and Anders share some common experiences, though in many ways wish the other hadn't.]] (A full relationship page can be found here) Anders Elias Ludvig Eriksson, often known to Anton as Andy, is Anton's elder brother by just under seven years, having been born in the August of . Anders, while sometimes unsettling to some for a myriad of reasons, is someone Anton has always both looked up to and gone to for support in times of need. In many ways, Anders being a fair few years older than Anton, the younger of the brothers viewed Anders almost as more of a father figure than their actual father was growing up. They've always been said to share a resemblance, despite being near a decade apart in age. Anton and Anders also share their mother's family trait of heterochromia, both having a small cone of a different colour in their right eyes, though while Anders has a cone if brown, Anton has a cone of green. Growing up, the brothers both struggled, both of them in different ways, under the suffocatingly controlling environment their father created around the Eriksson home. By the time he was in his late teens Anton had already realised that there was nothing to be gained in looking for pride or encouragement from their father. When Anton talked to Ulrik about anything that was "of no interest" to him (read: not about him) he had almost the appearance of looking right though him. He quickly learnt not to bother, instead he took the things he was proud of or concerned by to his brother Anders or his mother, who were both far more likely to show an interest. It was Anton and his younger siblings who seemed manage to bring out the softer side of Anders, who could often come of as cold and unfeeling. Though they only attended school for a single year at the same time, but Anton changed a few of Anders' classmates minds on the subject of Anders while at , by frequently greeting him via tackle hug and receiving a positive response. It's not clear what anyone was expecting in response, but it hadn't been that. Andreas Agumanu Antonia Eriksson , Andre's elder twin.]] Noah Eriksson Sorrel Eriksson Hilde Eriksson Ulrik Eriksson , Andre's father.]] Brigitte Vanhanen (A full relationship page can be found here) Ramona Eriksson Perran Eriksson .]] Markku Vanhanen Lahja Vanhanen Petra Rosecrest Andrés Eiríkursson (né Eiríkursson) Anton's brother-in-law and a close friend of his for many years (also somewhat of a role-model of his in his teens).]] Saga Andrésdóttir , Anton's niece via Anders' adoption of her when he married Andrés.]] Freyr Andrésson , Anton's nephew via Anders' adoption of him prior to his marriage to Andrés.]] Anna-Liisa Karppinen Friends Gabriel Holmström (A full relationship page can be found here) Gabriel Holmström, known usually as Gabe and (playfully) Min Ängel, is Anton's best friend of decades, having known him since he first started playing against him while they were both at school, though Gabriel attended Rättförtrolling, while . This didn't stop the two making friends, however, as the two schools, as well as the school ( ), all played against each other in the Three School Quidditch Cup. There's always been a playfully flirtatious relationship, with Gabriel's nickname of being an "angel" being part of it. Darius Geraikova Ruuben Linna Lasse Weasley Aeronwen Hedlund Gwydion Mertens Quentin Mertens Ludvig VI Åsa Winther Jörgen Winther Isabella Di Amalfi Suvi Vanhanen Sebastian Pekkanen Mikael Mäntylä Ishbel Mac Cába Vespasiano Di Vèneto Flávio Simões Jean-Constant Simões François-Marie Di Vèneto Maurício Simões Pernilla Frystström Alcide Di Vèneto Ivo Živković Arthur Weasley Other Armas Karppinen Morithic Vaughan Cadwal Vaughan Ercwlff Vaughan Saana Pekkanen Rita Skeeter Moritz Hotchberg Björn Hotchberg Valdís Hotchberg Category:Relationship Pages Category:Harry Potter Relationship Pages Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass